


Against the Wind

by onlesbesoins



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlesbesoins/pseuds/onlesbesoins
Summary: Rasha and Zoe are all grown up. Follow along their triumphs - and defeats - as they start their own lives and their own family.





	1. Chapter 1

Zoe knew that Rasha was ironing when their house smelled like lavender. It was just one of her things. Had you told Zoe 10 years ago that she would be married with a kid on the way, sixteen-year-old Zoe would have laughed. Had you told her that she would be married to a woman, she would have probably told you to fuck off and left.   
But here she was, at 26, happily married and her wife was carrying their first child. Kicking off her shoes, Zoe put her briefcase down and hung up her jacket. The past 8 years with Rasha were the best 8 years of her life. Rasha made things so damn easy. Zoe was finally HAPPY. It had taken her years to realise what made her happy. She had lost a lot because of it. Friends, family members, her mother...but at the end of the day, she was happy.

Wandering into the laundry room, Zoe spotted Rasha with her back turned to her, the iron on, a set of Zoe’s work shirts on the ironing board. Her wife’s hips moved to an obvious beat, and Zoe noticed the headphone cord hanging from her wife’s ears. She couldn’t help but stand there and watch her wife. She moved with effortless grace, her body moving to a silent rhythm that only she heard. And it was beautiful. Zoe waited and watched in silence before walking over to Rasha and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. The younger woman jumped slightly, but a wide warm smile filled her face. Rasha hadn’t really changed since high school. She wore her hair longer now, just under her ears. Her style had grown as well, still, lots of tunics long and shirts, but also a lot of soft pastels made their way into her wardrobe. She was still soft and sweet, the rock that grounded Zoe. Tugging out her earphones, Rasha looked at Zoe and turned off the iron. She turned and wrapped her arms around Zoe’s neck and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “Hi.” She whispered softly. 

Rasha’s accent was still there and was still just as strong as the day Zoe had first met her. She still got unreasonably cold in the winter. She prayed five times a day and still had never touched alcohol. She was still tactile, something that was bred into her culture. She had no problems about wordlessly reaching over and brushing crumbs off of someone’s cheek. She had no problems about resting her hand on someone’s thigh to discuss something. And Zoe was still head over heels in love with her.   
“Hi.” Pressing her lips against her wife’s Zoe couldn’t help but grin and rest her hands on Rasha’s hips. Her hand ran down Rasha’s hip and then brushed lightly over the other woman’s abdomen. It was barely there, but it was there. The swell of her breasts, the gentle growing slope of her stomach were the only hints that Rasha was carrying their child. “I love you.”

Rasha’s laugh fell from her lips, a soft tinkling of glass, the sweet sounds of bells ringing in the wind. Rasha laughed with her body, her stance opening up, her head back. Her laugh was contagious, it made others smile.

“I know.”

There was a quiet confidence about Rasha. It might not always be there, but when it reared its head it was obvious, and the one thing that Rasha’s confidence never faltered with was Zoe’s love for her.

Zoe rolled her eyes and rested the palm of her hand on Rasha’s abdomen. “How are you feeling?” Rasha’s first trimester was coming to an end, and Zoe hoped that the rest of the pregnancy would be easier on her wife. Rasha had spent the majority of her formative years on hormone replacement and the increase in hormones from her pregnancy was making the pregnancy harder than normal. She suffered from morning sickness that seemed to stretch all day, headaches, and joint pain. But through it all, her wife remained happy.

Shrugging, Rasha gave Zoe a small smile. “Okay. The nausea did not last as long today.” Reaching down she took Zoe’s hand and kissed her palm. “And I got some grocery shopping done. I did not think that you would want to do it tomorrow - even though you have the day off.” A smile curled on her lips and she arched an eyebrow. “We have the meal planned, I would rather spend the day with you before we spend the evening with our friends and family.”

The party. Tomorrow they were planning on telling everyone that Rasha - they - were pregnant.

“Rasha.” Zoe’s tone left no questions about her feelings about her wife grocery shopping. “The doctor told you to take it easy.”

She laughed again and shook her head. “I went grocery shopping, not scaled Mount Everest.” Returning to the ironing board, Rasha put Zoe’s shirts on hangers and put everything away before turning back to her wife. “I also made supper. Well, no, we have leftovers, but I made pitas and hummus.”

Zoe watched in exasperation but waited until Rasha was finished and she wrapped her arms around her wife. “Well, tomorrow I am all yours. And you can relax while I cook.”

“And let you burn down our house? Hardly. I’ll cook. I love you but I don’t want to kill our friends.” She kissed Zoe’s forehead and escaped her embrace. “But let’s go eat.”

They had gotten married young, at 22, despite the desires of their friends and family. For Rasha, it was never a question of if, just when. A couple of years after they had purchased a large character in the Annex neighbourhood that they renovated. Three bedrooms, a large kitchen with a large eating area to entertain, and a comfortable family room. 

Pulling out the ingredients to make a plate of chicken, salad, and a homemade pita, she passed it to Zoe while she grabbed some things from the fridge for herself. She had been on a salsa and cream cheese kick but was also drinking meal replacements so she knew she was getting enough nutrition. Sitting at the table she cracked the jar of salsa and started to munch. “I have everything ready for tomorrow. I’ve already made the hummus and pitas, and charred vegetables for the veggie platter, and I have the feta marinating. I just have to put together the stuff for the chickpea salad and the tabbouleh.” She shrugged as she slathered some dill cream cheese on her cracker and added some salsa. “The meat is marinating for the chicken shawarmas and the koftas...so there’s not much to do.” Their friends from high school were coming to their party, along with a few of their friends they made along the way.

Zoe rolled her eyes, but made herself a plate of food and ate it silently. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was married and her wife was pregnant. So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realise that Rasha had finished and had already put their plates away until she felt her wife’s arms around her neck and her soft breath against her cheek.

“I’m going to take a warm bath. Join me?” She asked softly.

There were few times that Zoe could ever say no to her wife, and this was not one of them. “Of course.”

They had put in a huge tub when they renovated their house, along with a stand alone glass shower. Rasha tugged headed upstairs and tossed her clothes in the hamper before tossing two towels in the heater and filling the tub. She added some oils in before lowering herself into the steaming water. She closed her eyes and leaned against the side of the tub until she heard Zoe’s footsteps.

“Enough space for two?”

Without speaking, Rasha sat up and slid up, only moving back when she felt her wife behind her. Times like this, Rasha wished she could stop the clock and just lie here in her wife’s arms. Sure, they had some rough times, but they always came out stronger, and more in love. Zoe wrapped her arms around Rasha’s midsection and rested her chin on her shoulder. “How are you feeling, love?” She whispered softly, running her fingers over Rasha stomach gently.

“Better.” Came the reply, her head turning to look up at her wife. “I always feel better with you.” Rasha looked up and gave Zoe a grin. “We do not have to work tomorrow…” Her voice trailed off as she turned in Zoe’s arms. Her fingers ran down Zoe’s body and under the water, her hazel eyes watching her wife.

Zoe would never deny her wife anything, and today was no exception. Pulling the plug, she got to her feet and went and grabbed the towels, wrapping Rasha up tightly and leading her to their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No shame - smut ahead as we explore Zoe and Rasha's relationship. You can skip this chapter is F/F sex makes you squeamish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry. There's not enough positively represented queer sex. Well Zoe and Rasha have a positive sex life.

Zoe’s fingers intertwined with Rasha’s as she led her wife to their king-sized bed. Stopping in front of it, she turned so the back of Rasha’s knees were against the bed. Gently, carefully, Zoe lowered her wife down to the pillow top mattress, her fingers tugging open the white fluffy towel. Rasha was beautiful, even more so now that she was pregnant. Zoe couldn’t help but stare, her dark eyes running over her wife’s naked form. Sure, they had been together since high school, and since they were together Zoe didn’t have any other partners, but Rasha still her breath away every time. “God, you’re beautiful.” She whispered as she lowered herself down to the bed beside her wife. 

Gentle fingertips brushed over her wife’s skin, stopping at her breasts, her fingers toying with her nipples. Zoe gave her wife a grin before lowering her mouth to her breast. Rasha closed her eyes and hummed softly, her fingers tangling in Zoe’s locks. Her wife’s hand moved to her other breast, plucking at her nipple. Zoe loved Rasha’s body. She loved her honey coloured skin, her large cinnamon nipples, the flare of her hips, the now soft roundness of her abdomen...she loved everything about her wife’s body. Pulling off her breasts, Zoe slid Rasha’s body up higher on their bed before sauntering to their nightstand. Their physical relationship was always fun, spontaneous, kinky, and extremely sexy. They learned together and experimented together.

“Pull your legs up, sweetheart,” Zoe ordered as she watched Rasha pull her legs up to her chest. Her pussy and ass were exposed to Zoe, who sat down behind her. Rasha knew what to expect, but a shudder ran through her body regardless when she felt her wife’s tongue lap at her entrance. Inhaling deeply, Rasha closed her eyes as she felt Zoe’s lubed finger press against her asshole, breaching the tight ring of muscle. They both knew that soon this type of sex would be hard or impossible, so they both wanted to enjoy themselves as much as possible.

Rasha felt her body relax as Zoe continued to lap at her entrance and she groaned softly, feeling her wife’s finger replaced with the cool heavy metal of the jewelled plug.   
“Beautiful.” Zoe whispered as she pulled away briefly before moving herself closer to her wife. Her fingers spread her wife and she lapped softly at her entrance. Rasha’s body was changing with the pregnancy, her lips were darker, thicker, and Zoe knew that she was so much more sensitive. Rasha had always been multi-orgasmic, but lately, it seemed that it took very little to send her over the edge. Taking Rasha’s swollen clit between her lips, Zoe sucked softly while sliding two fingers inside her wife.  
Heat spread across Rasha’s body. Her legs shook as she felt the welcome pressure in her lower abdomen. Her words got caught in her throat, coming out as a tight strangled cry. Rasha met Zoe’s gaze as the speed of Zoe’s fingers increased. Eyes slamming shut, jaw clenched, Rasha felt her orgasm take her breath away. Her body convulsed violently, her hands losing grip on her flailing legs. Her voice came in strangled squeaks as her body seemed to ride wave after wave of pleasure. Zoe kept her fingers moving, but with her free hand gently stroked her wife’s face. When she felt her wife’s body finally stop shaking, Zoe pulled her fingers free and crawled up beside Rasha. God, she was beautiful. Zoe pressed some chaste kisses against Rasha’s heaving chest while running her fingers through her curls. 

“Feel better?” Zoe cooed softly, getting an eye roll in return from her wife. 

Rasha slowly came down from her orgasm and glanced over at Zoe who had a smirk on her face. Grabbing the towel that was still wrapped around her body, Rasha pulled her wife down against her, their lips meeting strongly. When the need for oxygen became too much they pulled away.

“Yes, I feel better,” Rasha replied haughtily, though her eyes sparkled with mischief. “But you are still too overdressed.” She reached for the towel and tugged it open, throwing it to the side. Wrapping her legs around Zoe, Rasha flipped them with one smooth move so she was straddling her wife. The younger of the two women glanced down with a cocky smile and rocked back, their centres touching. She moaned softly before repeating the action. As much as Zoe wanted to get off, watching her wife use her as a fuck toy was much much better. Rasha stilled her movements and looked down at Zoe whose eyes were black with lust. Slowly she started to climb off her wife when she felt Zoe’s hand on her leg. “Don’t. Just turn.” She ordered shakily. Rasha shrugged and rotated so she was facing Zoe’s feet. It didn’t take long until they were both on their sides (left for Rasha), their heads resting on the other person’s inner thigh.

Rasha could smell her wife’s arousal and she gently spread her wife’s lips. They were sticky, jewels of juices clinging to the short hairs. Pulling herself towards her wife, she buried her face between her legs, her lips cleaning off her juices, her fingers sliding inside her wife. Her own body shuddered, feeling Zoe’s lips and tongue on her, but her focus was on her wife. She loved hearing her wife come undone, loved tasting her, loved being with her. Rasha took her time, her fingers exploring deep inside her wife, her tongue drawing lazy circles around her clit. She grinned, feeling her wife arch against her mouth. Taking pity on Zoe, she encapsulated Zoe’s clit between her lips and started to suck, her fingers pistoning in and out of Zoe’s pussy. She was rewarded with moans and a cascade of her wife’s juices. Rasha swallowed a moan of her own as she felt Zoe’s lips bathe her own swollen clit with licks and kisses. It didn’t take much to send Rasha over the edge again, her moans staunched by Zoe’s body. Her legs shook as she came and she arched her body away from Zoe’s mouth. “Let me.” She whispered against her pussy, her fingers curling to find that spot she knew would make her wife see stars. She found it quickly, swollen and spongy, and her fingers went to work. They had been together long enough that they knew each other’s likes and desires. Rasha sucked her wife’s swollen clit as her fingers tapped inside of her. It didn’t take long until she felt Zoe’s insides tighten and she heard the loud groan erupt from her wife. Her juices flowed freely and Rasha drank them up like a traveller stuck in the desert. Once she felt Zoe’s body relax, she removed her fingers and gave her clit one last lick, smiling as Zoe shuddered. Gently untangling from her wife, Rasha crawled up beside Zoe, her fingers brushing over her erect nipples.   
“Feel better?” Rasha asked, her eyes wide with an innocent look. 

Zoe couldn’t help but laugh, her wife drove her insane with desire, but this was too much. Pulling Rasha close, Zoe kissed her head. “Yes, I feel better.” Reaching around, Zoe gently removed the plug from her wife’s ass, tossing it to the side. As much as Zoe wanted to grab the strap-on and pound her wife into the mattress, their bodies were both humming with spent energy and she knew that tomorrow would be trying. She gently pulled the plug from her wife and dropped it beside their bed, making a note to clean it tomorrow. “I love you so much.” Zoe whispered, Rasha already curled in her protective ball. It wasn’t held as tight anymore, but she never truly relaxed, even deep in the grips of sleep. Wrapping her arms around Rasha, Zoe pressed a few kisses between her shoulder blades and closed her eyes.

“I love you too.” Rasha mumbled, reaching for Zoe’s hand and placing in on her abdomen. “You make me whole.”

Sleep wasn’t usually easy to come by, but both women tumbled deep into sleep, their limbs intertwining, their breath mingling.


End file.
